Hamazura Shiage
Summary Hamazura Shiage is a powerless Level 0 Esper and the third protagonist of Toaru Majutsu no Index. Starting as one of the members of Komaba Ritoku's Skill-Out gang, Shiage became the leader after Ritoku's death, being pressured by Academy City into targeting Misaka Mikoto's mother when she became a problem for the higher-ups. After being stopped and defeated by Kamijou Touma, Shiage left Skill-Out and ended up becoming the underling of ITEM, where he met and fell in love with Takitsubo Rikou. Trying to protect her from their leader, Mugino Shizuri, Shiage was forced to fight a Level 5 despite being just a Level 0. Against all odds, Shiage won that fight, severely injuring and mutilating Shizuri, who became obsessed with pursuing him and trying to kill him. After making peace with Shizuri Mugino and healing Takitsubo's sickness during World War III, Shiage returned to Academy City to reform ITEM. The conflict with the Freshmen and Gremlin led to him meeting Touma and Accelerator once more, this time on better terms. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B, likely higher | High 8-C | 9-B | At least 9-A, much higher, possibly 7-B with full power Name: Hamazura Shiage Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: 15-16 years old Classification: Human, Level 0 Esper, former Skill-Out leader, ITEM member Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Skilled Street Fighter, Expert Gun User, Skilled Car Driver, lock picking, improvising weapons, Resistance to Poison | Dragon Rider | Railgun FIVE Over | Power Lifter, Aneri (Support AI) | Processor Suit, Aneri (Support AI) Attack Potency: Street level (Comparable to Kamijou Touma, strong enough to become the leader of the biggest Skill-Out gang in Academy City after Komaba Ritoku's death) | Wall level melee, likely higher with auxiliary boost release | Large Building level | Wall level | At least Small Building level, much 'higher', possibly City level at full power Speed: Peak Human (Comparable to Touma) | Subsonic+ with a bike, Subsonic without it | At least Subsonic | Peak Human | Subsonic Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | Superhuman | Superhuman | Class 5 | Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | Wall Class | At least Small Building Class, much higher, possibly City Class at full power Durability: Street level (Comparable to Touma) | Wall level | Building level | Street level (The Power Lifter itself is likely Wall level, but it doesn't offer much protection to Hamazura) | At least Small Building level, much 'higher', possibly City level with Calculate Fortress Stamina: High, somewhat comparable to Touma. Withstood Mugino's blows and having his ear carved out with a screwdriver Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters with handgun | Standard melee range | A few kilometers | Standard melee range | Standard melee range Standard Equipment: Handgun, collapsible baton | Dragon Rider | Railgun FIVE Over | Power Lifter with Aneri | Processor Suit with Aneri Intelligence: Average intelligence; Shiage's a school dropout, but he's a skilled fighter and good at coming up with plans/strategies on the fly and has a knack for improvising weapons Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Marksmanship:' Shiage is very proficient with firearms, particularly handguns. He once shot three terrorists while falling from leaping out of a helicopter. *'Other Skills:' Despite not having an esper power, Shiage has a wide array of skills. He's a skilled car driver and he's surprisingly skilled at picking analog locks and bypassing other security measures (He managed to pick the Dragon Rider's analog lock and the Method Pin Type 29 used in the Dianoid's vaults, both supposedly very secure safety measures for Academy City's standards). He is also very skilled at improvising weapons. He once created a compressed gas gun by tying four large fire extinguishers together in a bundle and attaching a steel pipe to the end of the four hoses. Inside the pipe, he put corks with nails sticking through them. Those projectiles are sent slicing through the air at 230 kph, so a direct hit can drive the end of the nail into an arm or leg bone and shatter the bone like glass. He also once made a large crossbow/slingshot out of a racing bicycle in less than 10 minutes. The weapon is capable of shooting a sand-filled 500ml bottle with enough strength to mangle a training machine's stainless steel frame, but Shiage also implied he knows how to prepare Molotov cocktails and acid rounds as ammunition. *'Aneri:' Aneri is the support AI used by the Dragon Rider. It grew fond of its first user, Shiage, which lead to him becoming the test pilot for the Dragon Rider's mass production model. Aneri can also be inserted into other machines like a Power Lifter, and it retains an ability to control the machine independently from Shiage and to analyze situations to provide him with information. Aneri has also shown to be capable of keeping tabs on Shiage while he walks around Academy City by using the city's security network, and can also send messages to his phone. Key: Base | With Dragon Rider | With Railgun FIVE Over | With Power Lifter and Aneri | With Processor Suit and Aneri Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Technology Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Gun Users Category:Brawlers Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Criminals Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Martial Artists Category:Vehicular Masters